A Drop In The Ocean
by emmak
Summary: Musician Edward and Photography student Bella, Once lost; divided by a choice he didn't know he was making.Reunited one night and fate intervenes,interwinding both their lives once again. They can't change the past but they still have the future.Lemon AH.
1. 00

_A Drop In The Ocean.  
Twilight FanFic  
__Fic # 001_

Bella Swan knew her life would follow the same path as her mothers'. It was both her worst fear and greatest realisation that everything in her life that could go awry would. For Bella, a struggling photographer/ student who lived on ramen and communal showers, she should have expected something like this.

It was only an hour ago that her world was turned upside down with news that would change the course of her life forever. It only took two words to confirm her worst fears, but possibly her secret hopes as well. 'You're pregnant' even the word evoked nervous butterflies. She knew she wouldn't cope as a single mother, but the even the idea of calling Edward was enough to stop her breathing. She didn't want anything from him, yet at the same time she knew she wanted him there for here. Alone, cold and carrying his child, Bella just knew she was carrying a child that would be just as talented and would inherit the signature unruly mop of bronze hair, just as defiant as Edwards'

Bella Swan sighed as she closed her eyes and dropped heavily, sinking into her couch. She brought her phone to the cradle on the table next to her and stole a glance at the photo next to it. It was; he was enough to steal her breathe away, She always thought they'd start this new journey as parents together. But one night six weeks ago changed that.  
closing her eyes, her mind drifted further back than that to the time where Edward and her were 18, the last day they would spend together going their separate ways, him to L.A for his music and her to New York for photography. The promise they whispered to each other hung on her lips like morning dew, heavy and fluid but unable to move.  
whispered promises of love and commitment were, just like morning dew were forgotten and blown off.

* * *

AN:  
Hey, so this is my first fic, don't worry ALL questions will be answered next chapter. and the it will definantly be much longer. This chapter was just the preface, I guess. Also its like 2am and I really just wanted to get this idea out there. I'ts inspired by my best freind and our choice of music.  
A (constructive) review will make my day. & any beta offers would be so greatly appreciated and definatley taken up upon.

x


	2. 01

* * *

A Drop In The Ocean  
Twilight Fanfic #001  
Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I have the first chapter now :)  
Last chapter wasn't my chapter 1, It was merely a preface, a prelude of things to come.  
As I own nothing par the plot, credit should be given the the wonderful Stephanie Myer.  
Enjoy, and as always constructive reviews are awesome, and any flames will not be read and deleted.  
OH! this story will mostly be told in Bella POV but flashbacks (italics) will be a neutral POV **

**Cheers, EmmaK**

* * *

_It was in a crowded airport that a red-eyed, tired and sobbing Bella Swan finally had to say goodbye to Edward Cullen. The two figures stood huddled of to one side, oblivious to the screams of small children and the happy reuniting families. It was not a happy scene, their last summer had passed too quickly for either of them. A blur of sunshine, cool water and warm nights they spent under the stars. Bella swan pressed her head tighter to Edwards chest, her tears staining his blue shirt. It was her favourite shirt on him, and she knew that's why he wore it she did the exact same thing. She wore his favourite shirt on her, ironically that was in fact his shirt. They each wanted to remember down to the minutest detail the way they looked together. His bronze hair in disarray due to both running their hands through it, a nervous habit of both of them._

_Bella took a steadying breath and unlocked her arms from around his neck, pulled back slightly only to be kept in place by Edwards hands on the small of her back. She looked directly in his deep green eyes, misty and lacking their usual sparkle._

_"Promise me something, and swear to me it will always be true..." She spoke spoke with both determination and sadness._

_"Anything" he whispered in her ear_

_"Promise me, this won't be it for us. That we'll make it."_

_"Bella, this is NOT our end, but barely the beginning. This is not our final act, it's just the intermission. We'll be together, and honestly I don't know how I'd could survive if I didn't truly believe that. You are my life." He spoke with such conviction it brought a fresh wave of sadness over Bella, the lump in her throat continued to grow._

_"Edward..." Her voice faltered, the tears she was fighting to hold back, broke free and the sobs burst from somewhere deep in her chest._

_"I love you too." He spoke softly as he cupped her face, the pads of his thumbs soothingly brushing the stray tears away.  
Bella looked up and their eyes locked, the air suddenly held more than fresh rain the electricity fizzled between them. As always it felt almost palpable to them. a sort of physical being of their love, it gave each of them a new hope._

"Now boarding all passengers for flight A23H2 to Los Angeles, Thank you."

_Bella lost all hope then, somewhere deep inside of her she always thought he wouldn't go through with it. That at the last minute Edward would change his mind and stay with her. This summer she had entertained all kinds of scenarios in her head but not one of them included Edward actually leaving her. Hearing that boarding call, something inside of her shattered. He didn't love her as much as she loved him, if he did he wouldn't step one foot on that plane. Bella tried to take a steadying breathe but found she couldn't. leaning back she grasped the back of terminal lounge chair and slid down, she sat there on the ground in the terminal_

_she didn't bother to fight the tears back anymore, letting them go free. the loud heart wrenching sobs she heard she realised were hers. She felt him crouch next to her and painfully tell her he needed to go. she nodded not really hearing him. Opening her eyes she watched as the love of her life, walked away from her, away from their home town and away to Los Angeles. She would not see him, maybe at Christmas if she was lucky, but they wouldn't be together for another three years. Three years, and she wouldn't be able to wake up to a sleeping Edward next to her. No surprise dinner dates, flowers or warm embraces. No long nights intertwined and no knight in shining armour. Bella for the first time would be completely alone in a strange city. _

_"Don't go. Oh God Edward! Don't leave me. I need you!" Her cries had become desperate and pathetic to even her own ears, yet she couldnt find the strenght to care anymore._

_From his point in the queue moving onto the plane his heart broke for her then. but he didn't turn around. __Bellas' continual pleas shook him to the bone. H__er loud desperate sobs punctuated by the cries of "Don't leave me." and " I love you, don't go."_

_He turned around, wiped his face of all emotion and willed himself not to run to her. It went against his nature, it was like he was made for her to give her what she needed, and right now she needed him. But he had to go, if not for her than for the both of them. They would be together again he knew it, they had to be. He felt lost without her already and he knew straight away he needed her desperately like the sea needed the sun. because without it, it was flat and dark. no life and nothing could live there. S__he was his sun, and the mere sight of her resigned on the ground, pleading eyes and mouth begging him to come back. Broke him in ways he couldn't describe, he felt and shared her pain. He always had and he knew without a doubt he always would._

_"I will ALWAYS love you, and I'll come back for you." He shouted, it wouldn't placate her, nor him but it had to be said._

_she dropped her head in a pseudo agreement and he took the chance to board the plane. Bella drew her knees to her chest and tried to stop the heaving cries that were disobeying her. Shutting her eyes and for the quickest second she saw nothing, a peaceful darkness. But the dark bliss was quickly replaced with the image of Edward as he left her. His face void of emotion, but his eyes the saddest she'd ever seen. That imagine would haunt her until she saw him again, She resigned to that fact as she let the darkest emotion of loneliness pull at her already broken heart._

* * *

_".... I could hold you, in my arms  
I could hold on forever...."_

_"And that Ladies and Gentlemen was the new one from Edward Cullen: Hold you in my arms."_

Bella snorted in disgust and switched of the car radio rolling her eyes. It was almost three years since that day in the airport, the day Edward got on the plane and left her; a sobbing mess on the ground. In those three years LA had skyrocketed Edwards career from relative obscurity into the fame and celebrity of a superstar. His music was hauntingly beautiful yet masculine, not unlike Edward himself. Which she supposed was part of the reason he was unable to walk to the store without being hounded by paparazzi. Ethereal melodies of broken hearts and unrequited love left women around the world swooning over Edward Cullen. Bella knew Edward would make it, he had always seemed too good for their home town of Forks and always had seemed too good for her. Which is why she supposed he moved on with the model/ singer Tanya. No last name; no she wanted to 'be the next Madonna.' The thought of her Edward with someone like Tanya was enough to make Bella sick to the stomach. So much for not being able to survive without her, or 'Always.' But on the other hand Bella had to thank Edward, if he never left her she wouldn't have flown to New York and she definitely would have last month been named 'Most promising photographer.'

It was two weeks after Edward had left had Bella decided to make the move, unable to live in the suffocatingly small town of Forks any longer. She was inundated by the memories of her and Edwards' lives there. She cut all ties with his family and packed her bags and moved to New York. She still kept in touch with her father, the police chief Charlie Swan, but refused to talk about the Cullen's and more specifically Edward Cullen.

Bella had been living in the small college dorm for almost three years now, it wasn't much and she was sure she could do better. But it was comfortable and it was the first place she could call home that didn't have any ties to Edward Cullen. Another perk was just down the hall from her lived her most trusted friend in the whole of New york, Jasper Hale. He kept her company in her worst times and took her to the best clubs in town afterwards he was Strong and reliable and had the whole southern accent thing working for him. Standing at just over six feet, with a mop of shaggy blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes. Jasper was well sought after but he refused every offer, Jasper always had the same story. His 'Missus' was waiting for him and when he found her he didn't want anything to be holding him back. It was sweet and ridiculously corny and romantic and made Bella want to believe Edward would do the same thing. But as much as she wished; Bella knew Edward wouldn't wait. He was a musician and he needed a muse, Before she would have deluded herself into believe she was still his muse as he claimed she always was. But her fears were confirmed when Tanya sunk her claws into Edward.

Bella pulled up outside of her college dorm, swiftly switching off her truck and making her way into her apartment. She closed the door behind her and flipped on the light only to find her sleeping best Friend with his face covered in orange Cheetos dust, the offending packet lying haphazardly on floor next to the couch. And the game controller lying across his chest, moving rhythmically as he breathed. Smiling to herself Bella made her way into the kitchen and brewed the pot of coffee, she knew Jasper would need when he came to. As she waited Bella let her mind wander to the summer before Edward left. And more specifically the night before.

* * *

_Her breathing came out in short gasps as he continued his assault on the side of her neck. The slow sensual kisses had paved the way for the sensations he was now giving her as he nipped and sucked on the most sensitive part of her long neck where it met her shoulder. She shuddered as Edward bit down, enjoying the way she moved beneath him as he did so. _

_But Bella was getting impatient, the molten fire between her thighs was increasing by the minute; tenfold. Her moans were growing louder as Edward moved his fingers lightly from her face down her shoulders, across her collar bones and skimming down to just graze the tips of her already swollen nipples. That feather light touch was enough to induce the loudest moan yet. _

_"Edward" she breathily spoke __"More, need more."_

_Edward complied kissing the way down her body until he reached the heaving mounds of perfect creamy flesh, Bella's breathing had become erratic as her back arched in anticipation. His mouth enveloped one perfect nipple as his hands skimmed across her taught stomach, easing down her thighs and moving across her thighs in one teasing movement. His tougne was encircling the tip of her nipple as Edwards fingers slipped in between Bella's thighs and gently rested against her wet, pink folds. Bella could feel the length of the already rock hard Edward Cullen against her thigh, and the mix of his mouth and fingers was already driving Bella to breaking point. If he wanted to drive her crazy he was succeeding._

_She moaned involuntarily as he slipped his index finger into her pulsating heat, forgoing the other breast Edward moved down the length of Bella's body kissing his path as he went. he reached her mound and the scent was enough to make his mouth water and he his erection throb painfully. She smelt so womanly, and he knew he could never get enough of her, kissing each hip bone he lowered his mouth to her folds and lapped up her juices licking slowly from the very top to the end. he quickly thrust his tongue in and moaned at the taste. his moan was drowned out by the surprised squeal of the beautiful woman underneath him however. he moved his mouth to her clit and grazed it with his teeth, eliciting another loud moan from Bella. _

_Bella was surrounded by a cloud of sheer pleasure, Edwards fingers alone were enough to make her crazy but his tongue and oh, his teeth made her want to scream in ecstasy. he started sucking on her clit and he moved his fingers to fill her again, angling them and thrusting rhythmically. it was only a matter of minutes until she was on the edge of orgasm and he could feel it too. S__he was clenching around his fingers and her hands had gripped his hair in instinct to hold him where he was. her hips were bucking manically and her moans and occasional screams filled the room. _

_"UGGHHH. OH, OH OH! EDWARD UHMMMM," _

_Bella could feel it building and building, she could feel Edward bite a bit harder than usual and she was lost, her thoughts were gone, she couldn't remeber her name and quite frankly she didn't care, all she knew was this man between her thighs was a god. He reached up one hand and tweaked her stiff peaks and Bella lost it. the chasm she was tipping on, swallowed her whole, the fire engulfed her entire body, and her screams filled the room._

_"AHHHH, OOHHHHH UGHH." her face contourted in the sweetest kind of pain and she rode out the waves of her orgasm. _

_It wasn't the first that night and Edward made sure it wasn'__t her last either._

* * *

The sound of Jasper stirring in the next room shook Bella from her daydreams, she willed herself to smile despite the smouldering heat radiating from her throbbing folds. And walked into the next room with a cup of coffee in each hand. And for the second time that day Bella cursed Edward Cullen.

* * *


End file.
